Chamber of Darkness Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Billy * Clive Other Characters: * Unnamed constable * The Locations: * (exact location unknown) Items: * The Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = Tales to Astonish Vol 1 11 | StoryTitle2 = "The Mask of Drother" | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Markas, a formerly renowned mask masker has fallen on hard times and searches for the image of the perfect mask which will once again make him prosperous. He comes across the legend of Drother, a horribly disfigured man who had turned to the black arts. According to the story anyone who tried to create a likeness of Drother would be cursed. Not heeding the warnings, Markas creates a perfect replica of Drother's face and uses the mask to commit crimes. Once he takes off the mask, however, he realizes that the curse has caught up to him and his real face is now that of Drother. The police arrest him thereafter. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = "Mastermind" | Writer3_1 = Tom Sutton | Penciler3_1 = Tom Sutton | Inker3_1 = Tom Sutton | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Tom Sutton | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A crazed inventor creates a creature in a laboratory that he names Manaak. As Manaak comes to life, the inventor tells him that he is indestructible, immortal and virtually superior to every other human being on the face of the planet. Manaak responds to this by saying, "If I am truly all these things, then logic requires I ask you one simple question. Who needs you, 'master'?" With that, Manaak lunges towards his creator. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * The Master Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf4 = Tales to Astonish #13 | StoryTitle4 = "I Found the Abominable Snowman" | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Carl Hanson is a man who would do anything for money. After finding a picture of the Abomindable Snowman Hanson sets out for the Himalayas in search of the beast, hoping to make a fortune by capturing it. Every time he shows someone the picture, however, they run away in fear claiming that the picture is cursed and that the owner will meet an unpleasant end. Not heeding the warning, Hanson makes his way into the mountains continuing to search even after his rations run out. Eventually the curse fufills itself as Hanson turns into the Abominable Snowman himself. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Gargoyle Every Night" is reprinted in and . * "The Mask of Drother" was originally printed in . * "Mastermind" is reprinted in . * "I Found the Abominable Snowman" was originally printed in . | Trivia = * The tagline for this issue is "Night of the Gargoyle!" * Writer/artist Bernie Wrightson makes a guest appearance as the narrator in "Gargoyle Every Night". | Recommended = | Links = }}